Jango Fett
Jango Fett was a renowned Mandalorian bounty hunter, assassin, mercenary, and the "father" of Boba Fett, a genetic clone of his, whom he raised as a son. A Human from Concord Dawn I, Fett was adopted by Mandalorian warriors following the murder of his parents and the disappearance of his older sister Arla in 58 BBY. Years later, he would go on to lead them through much of the Mandalorian Civil War as Mandalore. After being imprisoned by Jedi, Fett was responsible for destroying the Death Watch, a Mandalorian group who killed Fett's mentor, Jaster Mereel. Following the conclusion of that conflict, Fett became a bounty hunter, quickly establishing a reputation as being one of the best in the galaxy. Later on, Fett agreed to serve as the genetic template for the clones that would form the bulk of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. When Master Obi-Wan Kenobi located Jango and Boba on Kamino, Fett fled to join Count Dooku. Though struck down by Mace Windu in combat, Fett's legacy would live on through his son Boba, as well as his cloned brethren, who would have a profound impact on galactic history. Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Jango Fett: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' PhotoComic *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones novelization]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Storybook *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Jedi Trial'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Bounty Hunter: Boba Fett'' * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''In His Image'' * * *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' comic * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Clan Fett Category:Farmers Category:Humans Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Males Category:Mandalorians Category:Pilots Category:Slaves Category:True Mandalorians Category:Individuals of the Separatist Alliance